thesuperherocat1900fandomcom-20200214-history
Total Drama Begins Special
(stop) WE START EH NOW (stop) (chris) so We have an official runner up and winner of our very first total drama season (chris) but now I'm seeing some old sign ups (chris) good audition tapes and a couple of people who can use this as a get out of prison card (chris) let's see the people now some are good bad and in betweens Molly is a most notable one (chris) Molly I heard your strengths are mostly mental6:32Nobody else wanted this username (Molly) Well, I would not exactly call it mental. It's more of my determination. I may be broadcasted on this damn TV on Wheels Robot from a cheap Sci-Fi movie. But do not let the wires and metal husk fool you. My heart is all in to win (Molly) Even if this cheap robo-broadcaster can only make me go at a casual job and getting through small corridors is a chore. I won't let my lack of physical presence stop me from winning. I know Mimi and May; my best friends in the world, would do great things with the money6:34Superdawnfan (CHRIS) You seem very energetic but you understand why I couldn't let you on last season but it's good to see you're eager you were in honorable mentions (chris) seem like next winner (chris) Next Sammy and Jo got a second chacne for being last seasons finalists they turned it down but I presented it as a choice they still had a contract forced to come back (jo) You're gonna pay6:39Nobody else wanted this username...6:39Superdawnfan (chris) Molly someone will share your teamlol what?6:39Nobody else wanted this usernamenothing, you were just taking awhilecarrying on6:39Superdawnfanthought ryan would sya somethin6:40Ryantprewitt (Sammy) NO. YOUR GONNA PAY6:40Nobody else wanted this username (Molly) 'Someone will share my team'? What's that supposed to mean?6:40Superdawnfan (chris) And um Molly don't worry you're not alone (chris) There'll be 3 teams of you are first in charge6:41Nobody else wanted this username (Molly) Me? A Team Captain? Awesome!6:41Superdawnfan (chris) we next have someone who you may recognize6:42Nobody else wanted this username (Molly) Mimi? May?6:42Superdawnfan (chris) Jones from television Mimi and May weren't selected6:44Nobody else wanted this username*walks in, on his phone* Ok, hold on, call ya back. *Hangs up*. First of all: That is HOLLYWOOD Jones to you, C-Lister! Second of all: Make this quick, I am due for a phone call in an hour for my Hair Gel deal! His Icon don't work6:44Ryantprewitt (Sammy) O.O6:44Nobody else wanted this username(Mimi) Who are you? (Molly) *6:44Superdawnfan(he needs a new one I'm working on it)6:45Nobody else wanted this usernameJones: Who am I? WHO AM I? Little Robot Girl don't you know? I am the one, the only, Hollywood Jo......wait a minute. What the hell? Why is this robot talking to me? And why does it have a girl face? (Molly) Hey! I am being broadcasted onto this thingJones: Why? Not A-List enough to show up yourself?6:45Ryantprewitt (Sammy) My name's Sammy. :)6:46Nobody else wanted this username (Molly) Hey! I could not physicly show up if I wanted!Jones: OK doll, you can keep making excuses. *turns to Chris* Now what do you want McLean? Make it snappy6:46Superdawnfan (chris) You have a chance to get on my show and if you win your fame should grow inspiring more children like you wanted (CHRIS) how could I avoid a celebrity's request6:48Nobody else wanted this usernameJones: What? Inspire Children? Listen here McLean, I am not Micheal Jackson. I do not care what children think of me. If I am getting hired for big-deals in film; that's what really matters to a big name Celeb like me (Molly) But I have never even heard of you...Jones: Then you, Doll, don't have any taste in good movies (Molly) 0_06:49Superdawnfan (chris) but uh if you win you're fame should grow and advertise your "beautiful self" more6:49Nobody else wanted this usernameJones: Now as I was saying. Fame is nice and all, and I do admit that I am quite the high-roller on the Red Carpet....and yes, I am pretty damn beautiful with my handsome mug....Jones: Only problem Mr. McNugget.....I can get the same promotion from starring in a movieJones: Why should I be on YOUR show?Jones: I am getting 10k dollar deals to star in some decent film productions6:51Superdawnfan (chris) because I'm nationally known and another celebrity someone who has been seen 121 counties especially big ones know how much that makes and you can get a lot more known that way6:51Nobody else wanted this usernameJones: HA! You? A celebrity? As if. You are the kind of guy who gets his face on Local Cable Networks at 2 AM!Jones: ....Jones: BBUUUUUUTTT.......maybe my star-power can make this show worth a damn. So screw it, I'ma take my chances for that millionJones: You gotta play bigJones: Think Big, Talk Big, hell, Lose Big if you have to if it means your a Winner by the end of the week6:52Superdawnfan (chris) good stand by molly now two very attractive people in a very attractive money making place6:53Nobody else wanted this usernameJones: Correction. ONE very attractive person! (Molly) : *Grumbles* Narcissist....6:54Superdawnfan (chris) We have another new contestant known as gwen (gwen) Hey seen you guys so far all so boring anyways came here since my family sent me forged my signiature said I need to make "friends" whatever those are (gwen) as I can see molly you are being talked down on by whoever that is6:56Nobody else wanted this username (Molly) Yeah...a real smooth-talker he is...not....Jones: *Takes notice of Gwen*. Now what do we have here? Didja crawl out of a Masscera Store. Oh, hold on. *turns around and gets back on his phone*6:58Superdawnfan (gwen) Yeah he can't be too important6:58Nobody else wanted this username (Molly) : I'ma try my best to ignore him. You seem nice enough.6:58Superdawnfan (chris) we also have ryan the cat6:59Nobody else wanted this usernameJones: What? (Molly) Ryan the huh?6:59Superdawnfan (chris) look and see for yourself (chris) dang he's taking a while7:00Ryantprewitt (ryancat) Sorry! (ryancat) Hey everyone. >:)7:01Nobody else wanted this usernameJones: ... (Molly) : ....7:02Ryantprewitt (ryancat) Sorry if you guys are weirded out. I came from another Dimension. I'm not from Earth.7:02Superdawnfan (gwen) eh they'll know that later (chris) And now that he's outta the way7:04Nobody else wanted this usernameJones: ....Hmph. Listen Kid. I give you a C+ for costume effort. But that costume aint impressing no one (Molly) I....don't think that's a costume...Jones: Quiet, Doll. I deal with costumed stunt-double like this all the time on the Red Carpet. I can see through a cheap costume like an X-Ray7:06Ryantprewitt (ryancat) -.- I'm not a mascot. I can prove it.7:07Superdawnfan (chris) eh shut up next contestant (chris) scott7:08Ryantprewitt (scott) Yo. Sup?7:09Nobody else wanted this usernameJones: *sniffs the air* AUGH! Distguisting. *pinches nose* when was the last time you showered country boy? You stink and you got saw dust all over ya.7:09Superdawnfan (chris) also we have eva who's our first bail out she has anger issues and uum7:09Nobody else wanted this username (Molly) : Are you gonna be rude to, like, everyone?Jones: Me? Rude? No. Jones' got class (Molly) -_-7:10Superdawnfan (gwen) Groans? what a fitting name7:11Ryantprewitt (ryancat) X(7:11Superdawnfan (gwen) such trash even your parents knew you were was wondering what your name was but eh now I see why it wasn't first thing I heard (chris) she snapped someone's neck by accident this show is her get out of jail card (eva) they weren't supposed to know that7:12Nobody else wanted this username (Molly) Hi, I'm-Jones: *Interrupts* Now who have we here? *looks at her muscles from afar* Tell me, do you take the roids shaken or stired?7:14Superdawnfan (eva) I don't take anything I just train myself (eva) besides I need to be strong enough to handle a terrible home in the first place7:15Nobody else wanted this usernameJones: Oh wah, wah, wah....what other sob stories you got? Make 'em quick. I am due for another call from my dealings for some California Billboa-. Wait, hold that. *Takes Phone Call*7:15Superdawnfan (eva) DON'T LET THAT PART MAKE IT ON SCREEN MY DAD CAN'T HEAR ME PUBLICLY COMPLAINING PLEASE CUT THAT OUT DIDN'T EVEN MEAN TO DO IT7:17Ryantprewitt (ryancat) Ugh. That Guy is so rude. -.-7:19Nobody else wanted this username (Molly) Make that the two of us....Cat....I guess.....7:19Superdawnfan (gwen) well no duh he's the new niel patrick o harris keeps two facial expressions acts like he can act but can't and pretends to have this charisma he can't even fake having but people like for fame which is strange since I never heard of Groans before *elbows Molly* (gwen) *laughs at own joke*7:20Nobody else wanted this username (Molly) Eh...need's improvement. But I get what ya mean....7:21Ryantprewitt (ryancat) *Almost Laughs at Gwen's Joke*7:21Nobody else wanted this usernameJones: *finally gets off phone* Alright. Who's next? What other C-List Fame Monger that cannot compare wants to take me on?7:23Superdawnfan (chris) You will be on a team with "the girl who knows nothing about movies" and on your team you guys will occasionally need two people in one role she is your main ally partner for premerge jones7:24Nobody else wanted this usernameJones: Me? Work with Robo-Girl over here? Ha! *turns to Molly*. Doll, do what you want, but just know that Hollywood Jones flies solo. I don't need nobody. I don't need Tiffany. I don't need Yash. I don't need nobody to be a Winner and a Star7:24Superdawnfan (chris) I hope you can adjust to that *Whispers in molly's ear* I already like you more but need him for audiences he brings in (chris) next we have someone who's um a bit different........... (chris) Rick7:26Nobody else wanted this username (Rick)ok, it works (Rick) : *walks in slowly. Confused by all the lights and other various props scattered about the room* Now listen here Sir. I have come a long way since gettin outta my town's walls. I think you owe it to tell me what's goin' on? (Molly) *Looks at Rick confused*Jones: PFFFFFFFFFFTTTTTTTTTTTTT HAH AHAHA HAH HAH AHAHAH AHAHAHAHAH! OH HAHAHAHAHAHA! What's this! WHAT'S THIS?! EY TUCO! YA LOST? NEED SOME HELP GETTIN BACK TO THE ALA...BWAH ... IS. PFFT...IT..S....PFTT. THAT WAY! BWAH AHAHAHAHAHA!7:29Superdawnfan (chris) you're in a new age here's a copy of the ammendments oh and Back woman are considered equl to a white man now also we have new medicines tech and freedom of relgion7:29Ryantprewitt (Sammy) O_O Jones..... Good Grief..... Your almost like my sister Amy7:29Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) : *Readin the paper* What...the...hell...? They banned Whiskey once? Just what kind of world have I been living in?.....Jones: Oh am I now? This Amy sister of yours is also a talented winner? Do give me her adress and we can talk. We would get along great from the sound of things! (Molly) Umm.....so...why is Rick here dressed like a Cowboy?7:31Superdawnfan (chris) also um 100000$ isn't considered a lot of money anymore a million is win my show you'll get a million that's why i asked ya here7:31Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) : *Looks at Molly* ...? What the hell is this? Why is this tin bucket so big? And has arms...and moves...and talks...7:32Superdawnfan (gwen) no that's a girl being recorded live sent on to that screen (gwen) please tell me you know what a recording is7:33Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) ....Woman what on earth is that all over you? Why is your hair blue? You ill? And what's a recording?7:33Ryantprewitt (Sammy) Are you from another planet?7:34Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) : Why no little lady. I'm from Woodsman, Montana. Been living inside the town walls all my life7:34Superdawnfan (jo) well yeahah my best guess is he comin from the magic land of cowboys7:35Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) : Well no sir. We're ranchers. I dont know what this 'Cowboy' you speak of is7:36Superdawnfan (Gwen) some societal stereotype that doesn't matter to much my hair is teal because of dye changes color and a recording it means it sees actions and shows them on a different platform normally during different times7:36Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) :....I still don't get it....7:37Superdawnfan (gwen) what're you confused on?7:37Nobody else wanted this usernameJones: *finally gets up from lauging* Oh my god...this is too much...please kid, please tell me they paid you good money to do this. Please.... (Rick) : Umm...paid me for what?Jones: Oh my god. You really are....PFt..I cant...PFTT HA HA HA! Oh man. This is perfect! PERFECT!7:38Ryantprewitt (ryancat) LOL. You really need to see the city at least once Man.7:39Superdawnfan (jo) bein' so stupid ya should start comprehendin' hope you don't take care of any kids you have if anyone were to reproduce with ya7:41Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) : What? Me? Stupid? No sir. I graduated from Mrs. Elderson's Schoolhouse 3 years ago. I know how to multiply and read The Bible. I'm smart7:44Superdawnfan (jo) whatever you say Rock brains